Understanding
by Veritas Unae
Summary: Dill raises his voice against Scout to convey his mixed emotions towards this trial. The bitter intent he shows towards other characters creates parallels of meaning that strengthen his aggrevation. -Monologue


_A monologue for English assessment. My friend believed it would be beneficial for me to upload it here and get opinions and information about how other people view it. Keep in mind that this was a script, and was spoken in front of a class (requiring 3 prompts). I though about which character I best related to, rather than the character that would give me the most range. I saw in Dill a younger version of my current self, one who understood that everyone deserves an equal chance, having come from the North and actually comprehending the equality present there, which was not yet established in the South. Directions are included to further emphasise the script and monologue aspect._

_Critique is welcomed. Please review. I hope you enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

_Dill is walking towards the courtroom away from Dolphus Raymond. It is implied that Scout is walking behind him. He whips around to yell at her and explain his grief._

No, **you** don't get it! _*pointing towards the courthouse*_ He's not just a Negro! That there's not right. That... that shouldn't happen! Why would he even... It just makes me sick, plain sick. _*wipes his eyes*_

That Mr Gilmer's a disgustin' man. Treating Tom thataway... It shouldn't happen like that. You know that better'n I do. He was saying things all wrong. *twists his hands* He's a word twister, he is. Mr Gilmer'll take what he wants you to say and have you say it. And everyone was listenin', weren't they? No-one's had the guts to just stand up and say no... It's because Tom's a black, isn't it? That doesn't mean he can be treatin 'em any differently!

Tom's as much a person as you'n me. You saw how polite and gentlemanly he was. Doesn't he have a fam'ly he needs to look after? Why treat'm like an animal, like he's something beneath us? Why treat'm like he's some mistake, like somethin' that shouldn't exist? Mr Gilmer said he was a felon; he just didn't pay his fines. Funny how people can say things that they think are true without even listenin' to the actual story! Mr Gilmer thinks he can talk for Tom. Well, he **shouldn't**! Tom's got a mouth, doesn't he? To think he would say that it was **wrong** for Tom to feel **sorry** for Mayella! Hey, I feel sorry for her! R'they gonna convict **me** too?

Mr Finch's a right guy though; he does things the right way. Your dad's just doin' the best he can. He was the same to Mayella and Mr Ewell as he was to Tom. Why can't Mr Gilmer be like that too? Your dad just stands up there, knowing everythin's already been decided before he's even begun. He's not **just **a Negro, Scout. I wish you could see it Atticus' way. _*stammering*_ I... I... _*yelling*_ I just don't get it! Why're you just **blind** to this whole thing? Even you said yourself that there's only one type of folks... _*pauses*_ Argh!

Jem said it before... that maybe we all came outta Ethiopia and are all little mixed chillin with a little bit of black in us, like he said. Why are we treatin'em so badly if we could be just like them? I said that Mr Dolphus didn't look like trash. I made an assumtion 'bout him just because he hung out with black folk. I prob'ly don't understand much of it yet. Jem's much cleverer than me. He's smart, your brother. You're lucky to have him around. I just don't think he's right this time. Cases like this don't seem to be won by the lawyers. This case isn't black'n'white. It's white'n'white. Tom'd have more chance getting Boo Radley to come out than he does in winning this case. _*puts his head in his hands and shakes as if unsure* _He should've had a chance...

When I first came ta this town, people seemed so... interesting, I guess. It was a new place with new people'n new ideas. Everyone and everything was an adventure! They were just like everyone else I've ever met, but here, at the court... I've never seen nothin' like this where I come from. They say this is civilised? This is a mess! _*punching the words out onto his palm*_ They're all **racist**, **pigheaded** folk who see **nothin'** past the colour of someone's skin! That court had made up their minds before they even went in. When it's a **white** man's word against a black's, doesn't matter how convincin' the argument is; that black man is dead.

_*raises hands in innocence*_ I admit I'm racist too. I've done all that stuff to Boo with Jem... That was wrong of me and Jem. I was racist to Dolphus too. I thought 'cause he was with blacks he was trash. Talking to him like that, though, just goes to show you that you can never understand someone until you sit down'n talk to them.

_*fiddling with his hands*_ Dolphus is right, you know. This **does** make me sick, but I don't think it's the bad kind of sick. I think it's more like that feeling you get when you know you've done somethin' wrong and you just wanna come out and say that you did it. It's like... guilt, that's what that is. That's a good sick. It means you want to do the right thing. Well, I want the right thing done here today. I just know that it won't happen. Not today at least.


End file.
